Sonic Underground (continuation)
Seventeen years after it's cancellation, VECOMA announced the revival of Sonic Underground, an animated series that ran from 1999 to 2000, based on SEGA's popular Sonic the Hedgehog series. In a partnership with SEGA and the Cookie Jar Group (the remnants of DiC, the original creators, producers and distributors), a new season would be produced. This season would serve as a follow-up to the original series, though the head of VECOMA says they won't imply wether the series will have a good ending or not, sparking up the possibility of Robotnik actually winning for once. However, it's still unsure at the moment, as this might have simply been a joke or an effort to hide the ending - because others would likely guess that Sonic and co. might win at the end, taking away all the fun of watching the series. VECOMA has also confirmed that Sonic Underground takes place in an alternate universe. The series is currently being broadcasted on Boomerang, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Nick Toons and Disney XD. 'Premise' Sonic Underground is set eleven years after the original series. The Oracle of Deplhi discovered in a vision that Robotnik would still be in power for various more years to come, and that he made himself immortal using a special serum. Knowing this, the Oracle cast a spell on Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Queen Alena that prevented them from aging for as long as Robotnik was still in charge of Mobius. Thus, the triplets are still children in the series (12 years old, as confirmed during the first episode) and Aleena also stays the same age, despite the time gap. Eleven years ago, before the events of the new season started, the Resistance, under the leadership of Sonic, Manic and Sonia, launched an attack on Robotnik's headquarters in Robotropolis. The attack failed and Robotnik succesfully roboticized the entire Resistance except for the triplets. The triplets went into hiding with Fang the Sniper as their guardian, but he was bribed - and blackmailed - by Robotnik into handing them over to Sleet, who imprisoned them in gaol. However, the triplets escaped after a week and continued their fight against Robotnik, secretly living in an appartment in the newly renovated Robotropolis. At the same time, Miles Prower was born in a suburb and neighbouring metropolis of Robotropolis. His parents were roboticized when he was 9, but he was found by the triplets on Robotropolis's central market place, and they decided to be his guardian. Miles took on the nickname of Tails after Manic said it once and the fox became a friend and ally of the trio very soon after, helping them bring down Robotnik. Now with Tails at their side, Sonic, Manic and Sonia set off to bring down Robotnik once and for all. 'Differences' *The series, despite still aiming at a family friendly audience, takes on an overall darker tone. *Sleet grows out to a much more prominent character while Dingo starts appearing less often. Sleet now starts carrying gear, gadgets and weaponry as well and doesn't rely on Dingo for fighting others. Sleet even appears without Dingo in certain episodes, but not all of them (though the same goes for Dingo on occasion). *Some characters from the games and comics now appear in the series as well. *The hedgehog trio now has new abilities and weapons. *The hedgehog triplets now actually have to survive as well - they have to make money with their music in order to pay the loan for their hidden appartment in Robotropolis, buy food and drinks, etc.. *The tradition of Sonic Underground singing at least one song per episode has been removed. More TBA Category:TV Shows